More
by drabblesandthoughts
Summary: Embry's cousin Jenna moves to LaPush, and meets the pack. After Paul pisses her off enough, she phases, then imprints on Leah. Jenna just can't get enough.


**Little story between Leah and O.C named Jenna. Just had it stuck in my mind and wanted to try something new, so this is what I got. Probably just gonna be a few chapters, but maybe it will turn into something more. **

**Who knows. ;)**

**Anyways; I don't own any of the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

I looked up as I heard the bell ring, signaling that someone had entered the store. A sigh left my lips. I had just finished counting the till and we closed in two minutes. I looked at the clock. Nope, now it was one minute. I wished I could tell whoever decided to come shopping this late at night that we couldn't take any more customers, but I knew my boss would be happy over any sale. Who cares if I had to work late, he was making money. Prick.

I heard them casually walking up the isle, and the girl that rounded the corner stunned me. Her black hair was short, but it seemed to fit her perfectly, and matched her tanned skin. She was tall and her shorts she wore let me know just how well toned she was. I could watch her walk all day. And her black eyes were mesmerizing, not that she was really looking in my direction or anything. The man walking beside her was completely different compared to her. I suppose that he was attractive enough, but I guess he just wasn't my type. He was average all around, average height, average build, average face. Extremely pale though, and hair that made me question psychics. My eyes were drawn back to the girl.

"Hey, need help with anything?" I asked, looking at the female before me. I had a small smile on, while I bit my bottom lip a little bit. How I'd like to help her out. The man beside her had a huge grin on, and I instantly felt self-conscious about my thoughts.

"Hey, I'm Leah, this is Edward. Embry sent us to pick you up since he had to go out tonight. It was a last minute thing. He'll be going over to Sam's after, if you wanna come there with us and wait."

"Oh, yeah sounds great!" I said with a smile. "And I don't have to recount the till!" They both smiled, and I went out back to punch out and inform my boss that I was leaving.

When we got to their car, the man named Edward motioned for me to sit in the front.

"Don't worry about it," he said, smirking at me when Leah wasn't looking. "Just being courteous."

I blushed. _Oh god, he knows. Somehow he knows what I was thinking, oh god, oh god... How obvious was I being when I was checking her out. Did she notice. Oh god she must think I'm some perv ahhhhh... _Thoughts like that continued for the first little bit of the drive, until after a bit of small talk she still didn't seem weirded out. Maybe she didn't notice.

We arrived at Sam's and walked up the front steps. There were a couple people sitting outside with a beer in their hands. Leah introduced me to all of them one by one.

"Jenna, this is Jared," she pointed at the man at the bottom of the staircase. He gave a nod. "Up at the top is Seth, my little brother," I could see the resemblance. "Then there is Jacob and Quil," the two men sitting at a small table arguing over cars. "Then there is Bella, Edwards girlfriend, and his sister Alice." These two were almost as pale as Edward was. No, scratch that, they were. And they kind of looked the same. Same eyes. Whatever floats their boat I guess. Maybe it was just coincidence. "Everyone, this is Jenna."

Bella seemed to flutter down the steps, and she was standing next to Edward, staring in each others eyes. Oooh kay. I looked at Leah with raised eyebrows and she laughed. "Oh don't worry, you'll get used to them. They're kind of always like that."

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and turned to be face to face with someone unfamiliar. I heard Leah sigh.

"Jenna this is Paul, arrogant, self-centered, man-who..."

"Well, who do we have here?" he seemed to murmur into my ear. A glance stolen at Leah made my heart skip a beat. She looked a tad bit peeved off.

"My name's Jenna, and sorry," I said, dipping out from under his arms and going to stand by Leah. "I don't like people I don't know touching me."

Leah smirked, and instantly my thoughts got dirty. How great would it be to look up from between her legs with that smirk on her face. I could feel myself growing wetter by the second.

A chuckle rang out from Edward. "It's not at all what you think it is Paul. I'm going to be honest when I say it's nothing to do with you at all." Instantly the smirk was wiped off his face, and he looked at me questioningly. I looked between the two of them, and I got that vibe that they knew something that I didn't. And to be honest, I really didn't like it. For some reason, it really got me pissed off.

My hands started to tremble, and that pissed me off even more. For the last couple of weeks I had been here settling myself in, everytime I would get mad I was start to tremble. At first it was just my fingers, a couple seconds here and there. Then little things started pissing me off. I just blamed PMS. Girl problems and the sort. One time it got really bad, and I got really bad pains that made me feel like my body was about to just rip open, and my whole body was shaking.

Edward noticed my shaking hands first, and pointed them out.

"You all good Jenna?"

I was taking slow breaths, trying to not let it show how upset I was. I hated it, because I knew that I was just over reacting and that I shouldn't be mad but I just couldn't control it.

"Oh no way!" Paul crowed. He sauntered over with a dirty grin on his face, but then did something completely opposite from what I was expecting. He put his arm around Leah, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, keeping his eyes on me. He didn't have the right to put his hands on her, let alone his lips. I didn't even care that it was on the cheek. My whole body felt like it was vibrating. All that did was piss me off even more. I met this girl not even an hour ago and I already felt like she was mine. That was fucked up. I shouldn't be this jealous.

"Paul..." Edward warned. But Paul just grinned and, keeping his eyes on me, put his hand by Leah's face and lent in, as if to kiss her on her lips.

So I snapped. In seconds I was lunging at him, and a growling sound seemed to rip through my chest. Suddenly my whole body was on fire, and I felt like my bones were all breaking into pieces. I went to scream, but a howl came out instead. I glanced around. I was on all fours, and everything was super-sensitized. Fur covered every inch of my body. I whimpered and looked around to see a gigantic wolf in front of me. I scampered back, then tripped over my own four feet, forgetting that four did not move like two.

_I knew it!_ Paul's voice rang out in my head. Flashes off history were going through my head, his brief description of what was happening.

_Jenna?_ I couldn't believe my ears when I heard Embry. _Oh god, I'll be there soon. _

I whimpered again, and looked around. Everyone in the clearing was grinning ear to ear.

"Guess we got a new pack member!" Seth cheered out.

"Welcome to the crew, Jenna," Leah said, rubbing my ear in a circular motion. I calmed down the moment that she touched me, and again my mind instantly went to dirty thoughts. If she could make me feel this good by just rubbing my ear, imagine what else she could do. Imagine what her tongue could do.

_Oh my ..._

_Well well well, looks like Jenna here has got a little crush on our Leah,_ Paul's voice rang out in my head. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

_Don't. Say. Anything. _I let a growl rip through my throat, and Paul took a step back.

_Maybe, _he replied. _If you let me watch._

_You're a disgusting perv! _I mentally shouted.

_Hey, doesn't hurt to try._


End file.
